The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows
The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows, Act I The Meet! Reunion of the Best kind "Ah...Ah...ACHOO!" Hyōryū sneezed aloud, clinging tightly to her additional black winter cloak as their "transport" the Dragonbird, flew them over the cloudy covered snowy peaks of Aether, homing in on their destination after a good day's flight already. It was only a week ago when Angelika gave Hyōryū notice that she along with Oliver were to accompany her to the Meet with the Black Blood Sect. Having never been to a Meet before, Hyōryū listened long and hard to Angelika's explanation as how the history of V-14's very existence stemmed back to the Sect, as well as its streams of provisitional jobs and reccommendations, as well as the fact that Enrico is a agent of the Sect and has been for a very long time. Now, after deciding to use the Dragonbird again due to the predicament of the Gotei 13 and the Inner Circle on the look-out for them, they began their long and agonizing flight towards their Meet destination, which this time is at its usual and oldest founding location. Aether, the Land that bordered the Cracked Valley and the mountains that bordered the Soul Society's borders and the glacier vallies nearby. Their flight had been agonizingly long, and cold as they got closer to Aether's mountains, guiding through the cold and wet clouds that held frozen water particles almost constant, creating a perfect camoflauge for those who didn't know the way to where they were going. "I-I-I d-didn't know w-w-we were go-going t-to the North P-Pole, boss!" Hyōryū tried to joke as her teeth chattered, sitting behind Angelika at the farthest most position of their transport's saddle, with Oliver in front and Angelika atypically in the middle. "S-s-shows you t-to wear l-less skimpy c-c-clothing, doesn't it?" Despite her speaking to Angelika, Oliver was the first one to retort back to her. However, despite his taunting words, it was clear that he was suffering just as much as she was despite wearing a heavy coat over his usual clothing. Angelika was breathing steadily, the only sign of her own discomfort in the cold was her own slight shivering. However, her voice maintained a steady pattern. "I did inform you that it would be moderately chilly during our flight path..." She answered, holding her arms close to her body. "If you're that cold, you should have brought a much heavier winter attire." "I-I-It'd we-wear me d-d-down when I-I hav-have to fight, b-b-boss," she protested, holding the coat over her, burrying her face within its confines to the point of almost muffling her voice underneath its heavy clothing garments, "and I-I di-didn't kn-know we'd actually travel through the m-m-mountains to get to the "unnaturally" w-w-warm Meet area, wh-which y-y-you still remain sketchy on d-d-details!" Angelika smiled amusedly, turning her head so that she could look over her shoulder at Hyōryū. "Well..." She began, chuckling a little. "If I told you every little thing, then you wouldn't be able to have a good learning experience considering you've never been to one of these meets before..." "F-f-fuck, I n-need a cigarette..." Gritting his teeth, Oliver reached into his own coat pockets in an attempt to look for one. "Hyō, you happen to have a lighter on you?" Hyōryū chattered her teeth with a bland look on her face, comically pouting her lips as she heard the question, "D-D-Do y-y-you h-honestly b-believe y-you c-could get a-a l-light with these w-w-winds?! H-Has the c-c-cold frozen y-y-your brain a-a-already?!" "I c-can t-try, d-damn it!!" Oliver snapped, one of his eyes twitching as he continued to fumble for a cigarette. "Now where the f-fuck did I-- AHA!" He immediately whipped out what he was looking for, twirling one in his fingertips but making sure to keep it so that it wouldn't get blown away by the winds. "G-got one!" "S-So do I," Hyōryū bit down on her lips to keep her teeth from chattering, but had a cigarette already wedged within the side of her lips while looking smug, "n-now...I have...this...lighter," she unveils a cigarette lighter she kept hidden within her cloak, using her own body heat to keep it from freezing the fluids within, before she began sparking it, attempting to get a flame near her cigarette. After the 11th attempt, a throaty chuckle of victory came from her as she got her cigarette lit and allowed a enriched puff of smoke to enter her mouth before exiting her nose, "Need...a...light...partner?" Angelika could only roll her eye, turning her head away from them when Oliver turned to look over at Hyōryū. His grin grew even wider, and he stopped twirling his own cigarette. "Sweet!" With that exclamation, he extended his own cigarette to Hyōryū's light. "Thanks, pally!" "Nice to see you too actually getting along for once..." Their boss commented. "He...wouldn't...stop...whining...if...I didn't," Hyōryū said while extending her lip-locked lit cig towards Oliver's, even as he precariously reached around their boss to do it, she successfully shared enough heat to light the paper-rolled source of delusionary warmth. Once again, Angelika was curious enough to look over her shoulder again to see what was going on. The scene she was introduced to was rather... cute, to say the least. Instead of reaching with just his arm, Oliver had kept his own cigarette in his mouth out of the fear that the flame would go out quicker if he didn't. He was giving a slight glare towards Hyōryū for her comment, but chose to say nothing towards it. It looked like a kid sharing a scarf with a crush he had. It made her chuckle a little. "Be thankful Anton wasn't here. God knows what he'd say about this little exchange..." "W-wait a minute, what--?!" Oliver's eyes widened in surprise and alarm, not out of embarrassment, but out of the thought that he may have fallen for some sort of joke that had missed his mind. He quickly pulled himself away, directing his shocked gaze and quirked eyebrow towards his boss. "What?!" Hyōryū spoke out loud, almost losing her cigarette in the process, as a crimson blush ran up her neck and uncomfortably warming her face, albeit slightly welcome considering the circumstances, "y-y-you're not...we're not...I-I mean...errrrrmmm...forget about it please!" Her face steamed as she bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes as she uncharacteristically felt very embarassed by the joke tossed her way by her own boss. She wished they were there right about now...to at least save face. "Ha ha ha ha ha~!!!" This earned a hearty set of laughter from Angelika, and she turned her eye away from Hyōryū. "Relax, Frau Fūsoku! It was only a joke!" She said lightly, turning back to her frontward view. "I wouldn't have thought you would get so flustered over something so trivial..." "...yeah..." After giving Hyōryū a questioning glance, Oliver turned his own attention to the front. His eyes widened in surprise, however, and he leaned towards the left and pointed below him. "Hey, boss. Is that the place you were talkin' about?" Hyōryū's blush receded as she looked past the thinning veil of clouds, behelding a most magnificent sight. They arrived at their location, would be putting it mildly. Descending the usual pattern of stocky, rigorous snow-capped mountains was a sheet of ice that could pass off as a natural valley, despite it beind at mid-level with the mountains themselves, with deep trenches that had been mined out thousands of years ago and has such set a rythym of manual labor. Their location for descent was a beautifully enamored, obsidian-white glittering ice fortress, a number of speckled figures around it showed its vastness and true scope of his height. The architecture truly rivaled anything of the current age, and a faint trace of a ancient underground ice-cracked highway could be seen trenched towards another smaller, yet not in the least breathtaking as its bigger counterpart. Needless to say, the chosen place to have the Meet, was not only out of the way, but also gaining in surprising warmth compared to the rest of the peaks that howled with icy winds and constant snow-packed clouds. "Excellent..." With a few clicks of the tongue, Angelika prompted the bird to change direction and descend towards the facility. "I see it hasn't changed much since the last time I visited it..." She muttered to herself. "They must've been keeping it monitored closely..." Hyōryū whistled out loud as they descended towards a glowing dotted landscape, reminiscing as a makeshift ice-packed landing pad. A few other modes of transportation were also gathered, such as a mechanical avarice of a flying machine...a few other birds closely kin to the Dragonbird, and a handful of dark robed guards monitoring the steeds and vehicles at all times. One particular robed figure waved them down to a empty area for them to land, with makeshift tents and heaters set up for the steeds to reside in as well as other vehicles, making a temporary, aerial camoflaughed hangar. With Angelika's directing, it didn't take long for the bird to descend completely, landing in the empty space they were given. "And here is our stop, ladies and gentlemen!" Oliver exclaimed, letting the bird touch down before slowly sliding off of the bird's back. "Please take any possessions with you on the way out. Thank you!" Hyōryū dropped off the bird, and wrapped her cloak, finding it surprisingly less chilling than the atmosphere they had to brave earlier. "Damn, its f'ing vacation compared to our ride here...what the hell do they use to make this place so much warmer?!" "It's all a matter of good technology." Angelika slipped a hand into her coat pocket, reaching in to pull out her ID in order to confirm her status as a Meet member as she explained. "Because of the requirement of these meetings to be secretive, there is obviously a heavy monitoring of the few locations they could be secured. Each one is suited to their environment as perfectly as possible while still retaining a comfortable feeling for residents. All in all, I think you'll find it quite cozy." "I hope so..." Oliver muttered, moving his smoking cigarette in his mouth and looking around. Somehow, it had not blown out - something he was both amazed at and thankful for. "At the very least, it better be good than the bars we're stuck with in the Rukongai." "Oh, trust me... it'll be much better than those..." "I wonder if they're as good as those spill that Shito dude told you he was going to treat you, eh Oliver? You maneater you!" Hyōryū grinned slyly smoking her also unblown cigarette, puffing small circles of smoke as she walked alongside her masculine companion. "And now you're calling me gay." Oliver deadpanned, his arms hanging at his sides and his shoulders drooping moderately. "Oh no, it wasn't bad enough that there's an increasing chain of individuals questioning and or threatening the existence of my testicles, but now my sexuality's being taken into consideration!" A sarcastic smile was on his face, and he made emphasizing gestures with one of his hands. "What's next? Am I suddenly going to become a girl and grow massive tits?" "You sound as if these accusations are a daily thing for you." Angelika commented lightly, stopping at the entrance of the place. "More like a fuckin' conspiracy!" Oliver countered. "First there's the tsundere, a.k.a., Hyōryū, which I've come to expect. Then, Shadō - I repeat, Shadō, of all people - starts to retort with the exact same shit! Then, there were those two whores of Omega Team, and finally Yajū. All of them seem to take fondly of standing straight, folding their arms across their chest, and saying "Show me your balls, Mr. Holmes, for I do not believe they exist!" I ask you, what in the hell decided to spur this particular taunt onward, huh?" Hyōryū snickered as they walked towards the magnanomiously large, crystalic doors that almost took akin to a shimmering ray of obsidian and transparent white, constantly shifting in rythmitic pulses, "Well...maybe its the fact you're a douche bag and you can't shut you're freaking trap to save your life? That usually begs you for the worst kinds of attention, y'know?" "Oh, I'm sorry..." Oliver drawled. "The last time I did that, I ended up being mocked and insulted for it. So I kind of have a history with standing around and being quiet..." Meanwhile, a pair of robed men flanked a beautifully fair skinned woman, whom bore a ceremonial dress as she walked towards the group of V-14. She smiled softly and bowed her head, "Welcome back, Angelika Hartmann. It has been sometime. I don't know if you recall, but my name is Athena Karoi, the envoy and the attendant of the Keeper, Veritas. It has been sometime since we last seen each other," she then glanced briefly at her two subordinates with a sparkling, bright curious look before looking back to the eyepatched woman cordially, "how has your journey faired?" "It was quite cold..." Angelika admitted, tilting her chin up a little and looking Athena in the eyes. "But I'm glad that the heaters are still in place. All in all, our journey went without any problems." She smiled, extending a hand towards the woman. "It's good to see your face again after so long, Frau Karoi." "Please, you can call me Athena," Athena said after taking her hand and clasping it with her other, the two hands were quite warm as she momentarily brushed them in a friendly manner, "you should know you don't need to be formal around friends and allies, Angelika." The German woman closed her eyes and chuckled a little, somewhat amused at the statement. "I know. But it's just the way I grew up. You can't help but keep something you've grown up with all your life, after all..." She answered, slowly pulling her hand away from Athena's and returning it into her pocket. "I hope you don't mind it too much..." Peeking around her shoulder, Oliver curiously eyed the woman and gave a whistle. "Nice duds." He commented. "That a uniform for your group, or something just for the meet?" "You're the'' Captain of Subtlety'', Oliver," Hyōryū muttered sarcastically with a blank look on her face, sideglancing him as she did so with slitted eyes. Athena smiled, nodding her head in understanding to Angelika, "Good habits like that are hard to break, for that I don't fault you for it, Angelika." She then turned her attention to her two subordinates, a sudden twinkle flashed in her eyes as she emphasized with a wave of her hands down her dress, "This is the proper ceremonial dress that every of Veritas' Second wears during the Meet. While I do have more flexible attire available, its always been traditional to stick to the ways our Sect has always asked of us." This caused Oliver to give out another whistle. "Good to know that there's still people that prefer to stick to tradition.." He commented, grinning a little. "Makes me jealous that we came casually--" "All right, Oliver..." Angelika said sarcastically, rolling her eye. "You can talk to your new friend after we're done and done with this..." She ignored the snort that came from him, turning her tone to Athena. "If you would, please take us to the meet location, I wish not to keep anyone waiting." "Oh!" Athena fist-palmed with owlish-blinking eyes, comically announcing, "I was going to tell you...you're the last ones here! Must have slipped my mind," she laughed sheepishly before turning around with a subtle flourishing of her dress, followed by her guards and now the V-14 representatives. "Wait," Hyōryū suddenly asked Angelika with a low tone with interest, "just how many groups are here at the Meets usually? In terms of mass, are we talking about more than the Central 46 judges, or are we talking about the size of the Gotei 13's Captains?" "I cannot say for sure..." Angelika said simply, closing her eyes and breathing a heavy sigh. "But I can guess. With the potency of strength, size would be comparable to the likes of the Gotei 13 Protection Squads, if not greater. And that's not limited to just the Captains..." "We're not a purely military organized group," Athena said admittedly, allowing herself to turn her head so she could sideglance them as she led the way gracefully, "but because of the wide array of exotic, skilled, and unique assets each group brings to the Sect its what makes us stronger than any ordinary army or police force ever could be. This fact has been recorded within the Keeper's Sanguis Scripturae, as it was said that the last time the Sect gathered for a joint-war effort, the entire Border Patrol Force of Yūrei's Police Force as well as even the demi-god Guardians were nearly wiped out within a single day." "No foolin'?!" Oliver asked incredulously, quirking both his brows and widening his eyes. That very fact sent a shudder down his spine. To know that Yūrei's Police Force had suffered so many casualties in a single day was quite a revelation to hear, and it made him all the more grateful he was on their good side. "When proper strategy is employed, even a fighting force of a few can decimate a incredible force of many, Oliver," Athena said with a knowing smile, winking at him before turning her head back forwards, "I've heard great tales of how V-14's coordination and combined strength, emphasizes the very based aspects of what the Sect can accomplish." "You can thank our boss mostly on that end," Hyōryū pointed a thumb proudly to Angelika, smiling toothily, "she's the best bad ass of our group, and cause she knows where to point us in the proper direction." "A master of the sword can only operate to her fullest with the actual weapon..." Angelika commented, lightly shrugging her shoulders. "Any all credit goes to all contributors. Still, it's nice to see V-14 compares to a core aspect of the Sect." "Of course it does," Athena said as they turned left, towards a wide open crystalline corridor of shimmering black and whites, a large mineral-carved door stood there with old ancient runes laid over the front of it in a rectangular pattern according to the twenty foot tall gate, "you wouldn't be part of the Sect if you represented it in one form or another." Hyōryū let out a low whistle, that inadvertently echoed through the hallowed halls of the crystal citadel they traversed in, "That is a pretty big, pretty door." "Whatever's inside must be ten times cooler..." Oliver chortled, grinning from ear to ear. Athena stood at the base of the door, with the robed guards standing back a pace ahead of the others, as she graced her hands against the crystalline-obsidian surface. She then backed up, clasping her hands in what appeared to be a prayer, speaking aloud in a chant, "Oh those of the sacred trust given to me, hear my words! Through the abyss rises the tainted dragon, who roars out the unknowable voice to all those with ignorance! Through the ice rises the fire of a undying will, from which blood was split from the first! In the name of that trust, I awaken you!" THRUUUUUUM! A low reverberation emanated throughout crystalline tower doors, all of which caused the runes to glow and almost...hum in response of her prayer. And slowly but surely, the door opened silently without creaking or cracking as other doors would, sliding open for all the onlookers to see. Within the room was a near pitch black surface that represented the flooring, which seemed to ripple like water yet was as solid as any other surface within the citadel they resided in. The walls rose up in archaic carved symbols, with runic symbols emblazoning them. The chamber itself was wide and massive, with a rectangular walkways that allowed anyone to observe the Meet as well as observe the ancient symbols engraved within the crystalline-obsidian surfaces. Within the top of the spire-like ceiling was a series of shimmering lights from pure blue crystals, that created a natural and aesthic light to shine down on the middle recess of the chamber, where a rectangular, center hollowed table resided with obsidian mineralized chairs were, each with a three meter distance from each seat, numbering in over forty two seats in all. Around sixteen to seventeen of these seats were already occupied, all of which in various postures and overshadows of individuals that occupied them in their own way and disposition. "Welcome," Athena said after dramatically raising her hands to the air and twirled her dress-garbed body to face the members of V-14 fully as she backed up into the amazingly immaculately created chamber, "to the Hallowed Hall of Shadows." Needless to say, Oliver was rendered speechless. His eyes dilated, and his mouth fell open at the sight at the area. The incredible lightning as well as the decorative symbols and water-like floor. "Holy...shit..." Was all he could say, nearly rendered frozen to the spot where he was standing. The look of the place more than made up for the fact that it was named "Hallowed Hall" - a trait that could be easily mocked. "Is this where the good bad guys go when they die? I feel like I'm in heaven right now," Hyōryū said in bemusement as her own eyes bugged out with comical drama from the amazing splendor displayed around them from within, that almost made the entire structure outside seem like a mere canvas for a masterful painting within. Angelika herself gave an impressed whistle, her own expression conveying her composed amazement. "Saying "welcome" wouldn't feel so necessary in such a high-quality room like this...." She said lightly, being the second to step inside after Athena. "Its been the duty of countless Seconds of the Keeper to do so, regardless of the magnificent splendor our ancestral predecessors made here," Athena explained with a understanding smile as she walked towards the liquid "carved" stairs that sloped towards the rounded eliptical center of the room, where all the others of the Sect have gathered and waited, "though I can understand through the majority's perspective, the words seem more hollow than necessary for such a work of art such as this." "What's with the liquid?" Oliver furrowed his brows and frowned as he fell in step with his colleagues, his eyes drifting towards the water-like substance. "Sure, I know this place would be better looking awesome, but I'm just getting the feeling that something like this would be pointless unless it was for other reasons..." He stopped momentarily to kick at one of the steps, just to see what it would do. CRACK! The substance, despite its fluid appearance on the surface, was incredibly dense to the incredibly inept impact, reflecting the force like any harder mineral would, except harder than anyone would expect. "That, Mr. Holmes, is more of a security system the Hallowed Hall ''has than an actually insignificant floor," Athena said, stifling some of her laughter at the scene Oliver made the failed attempt kick, "all those who step within this room when ''the Second ''clears them as comrades or allies, keeps the floor and walls from...well...evicting you out in a very unpleasant manner." The blonde quirked an eyebrow, lowering his foot and silently thanking himself for not having kicked too hard, as he was sure the liquid would've cracked his toes. "Oh... security system... right..." He muttered, rolling his eyes a little at the revelation. In truth, he had been expecting something better than a simple security system. But then again, what else could there be that was useful? "What exactly does it trigger?" Hyōryū asked curiously as they walked at a casual pace towards the table where the other Sect's members were gathered. "Oh, a number of things," Athena said vaguely, before she winked at her, saying in addition, "but that's also a energy barrier that divides this room from the Keeper's...''quarters." "Oooooh, "quarters"!" Oliver raised his hands up and wagged his fingers in a comically spooky manner - a mocking emphasis on Athena's statement. "Dumbass," Hyōryū rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Oliver, with Athena looking slightly perplexed at Oliver for a few moments. Athena then turned to Angelika and leaned down, half attempting to keep her voice down, "Are you sure this is the Mr. Holmes you spoke of? He seems...a bit dim in comparison of what you described." "I was certain you would say that..." Angelika half-lidded her eyes, lowering her head a little as well as lowering her voice. "Herr Holmes is not one to flaunt his efficiency and make it too clear to anyone else..." She explained. "He is quite a handful the majority of the time, but I assure you that everything I have spoken to you about him is nothing but the truth. Please don't be discouraged by his rough behavior." "Ah! I see," Athena nodded in understanding, smiling with a bit of reassurance, "so his antics are just a mere front or a curtain for the professional and man he really is inside? I best not to make surfaced judgements like that again, despite how...incredible ''their actions are." "Would you get over here already?!" A voice coming from the chair next to a muscular, fur collar jacketed man with round oval shades, "do you guys like flapping your jaws or something?!" Hyōryū snarled, pointing at the other guy, saying back, "What about you?! Is your butt too blue and you have to cry at everyone about it for sitting on your ass for too long?!" "Why you?!-" "Easy, Hiroi," the shades-wearing man, obviously the leader of the two grabbing onto his younger subordinate's shoulder before pulling him slowly down onto the seat. He already sensed his partner was about to leap at her, "no need to get so riled up about a little banter." As Oliver snickered at Hyōryū's response, Angelika leveled a slight glare towards the man for the blatant display of disrespect for her person. However, she did not say anything retaliatory herself towards it; now wasn't the time for it. "My apologies..." She said coolly. "Getting acquainted with old friends tend to derail one from the situation at hand. Athena, would you be so kind as to direct us to our seats?" "Of course," Athena said with a nod, walking in a peaceful and graceful manner as she led the way. The guards who had been presently at her sides had mysteriously vanished, and now left the three members of V-14 to take their accustomed seats. On their way, a number of individuals could be seen sitting in various postures. Some looked their way curiously at Angelika's new aides while others didn't bother looking in their direction. Strangely though, a great deal of seats weren't filled as there were since the last Meet occured, something that would be noticed by Angelika for as long as she had been going to them. "These are your seats," Athena said, splaying her hands out to the three seats of obsidian mineral composite, almost identical to what the floor was made of, yet lacked the collascence and fluidity that the ground took. The backs of the chairs rose up in almost throne-like proportions with elaborately enamored designs embroidered into the arm rests, while leaving no real cushions to speak of on the back of the seats, "please sit now, while I go see to the Keeper. Feel free to become acquainted with any new faces you see here." Hyōryū politely bowed to Athena, before grasping the seat almost cautiously, not wanting to mar the immaculate looking seats for fear of having to pay for it later. When she sat on the chair and scooted up, she realized the material was soft eloquently carved, it was almost comfortable without a cusion to her back or on her arms. "Nice..." "Ok, now I know you're bull-shitting me." Oliver muttered, quirking an eyebrow and walking over to his own seat. He eyed it with skepticism, frowning but turning himself around. "If this is made out of the same material that the stairs are, you must have a hard a--ooh!" However, was abruptly silenced when he allowed himself to sit down, immediately finding comfort in the seat. "Ok, never mind what I just said. ''We need one of these at our HQ!" "If it isn't being torn apart by the crows by now..." Angelika muttered dryly and somewhat in annoyance. "Moving from one location to another is quite the annoyance..." "Still can't maintain your discrepancy even after all these years, Herr'' Angelika''?" Victor spoke up, the first time he's spoken since arriving as his lone eye opened halfway to meet Angelika's gaze just across her on the table a few seats to her right, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. With how...loud ''your team acts in your missions, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Gotei 13 knew where you all lived." "Hm?" Angelika's lone eye widened in surprise when she heard the voice, her ears twitching a little. "Victor...?" She muttered, almost to herself as she gazed upon him. "Well, I guess it should've been typical for you to be one of the first faces I've seen. How's life been for you?" Oliver quirked an eyebrow, smirking a little and folding his arms across his chest. "What, this your boyfriend?" He questioned, causing her to smile a little and chuckle. "Far from it. There've been many to make that mistake..." Victor stared at Angelika cooly, dispassionately, before answering with a terse, "Fine. I would ask you of your condition, but you're practically newsworthy compared to most of the Sect." Hyōryū then arched her brow, looking back and forth, before framing her hands so she could look at both of them in some way, gasping slightly, inwardly suspecting they might've been related to each other at one point...or have the same secret behind their eyepatches...but then she just thought of other individuals with eyepatches. With a sigh, she then concluded it was just a coincidence. "So what's your connection then?" Hyōryū asked after Angelika made her statement of not being an item. "I tried to kill her," Victor openly admitted, closing his eye while possessing a nonchalant, cool tone, "several times. It was only because I had to maintain the cover I had acquired at the time, but I had no qualms with doing it." "Yes..." Angelika said, faking a somewhat sad tone and a nostalgic look on her face. "I remember when we first met and the times afterwards. How many bullets did we give to each other? 50? 100? I lost count after the first ten." "292," Victor said astutely, his eye opened to look at the mocking face of Angelika's with a uncaring expression, "is how many shots you fired at me. I fired 197 shots, due to my wanting to be subtle in comparison to your relentless wrath." "It...almost sounds romantic," Hyōryū almost sighed aloud in a twisted, love-dove look on her face, leaning her face onto the palms of her hands, "shooting that many times at each other...how can you not feel something for each other?" "...how the hell does that even work?" Oliver deadpanned. "You don't," Alastair Valentine, having stayed quiet for most of the debacle up until now, his cool composed expression was more bordering on Angelika's type rather than the distant, dispassionate form of Victor's, "it was just professional gain for either of them to maintain that type of aggression. Not everyone is diminished by emotion," he then turned to cock a brow up, humoring himself while appearing to be more on Angelika's side as he asked, "right, ms Hartmann?" "Indeed..." Sounding a bit pleased to hear a different tone, Angelika allowed her smile to widen a bit more. "Otherwise, I would never have bothered to have such a pleasant conversation with someone who attempted to take my life. Though..." She leveled a curious gaze towards Victor. "I must say, you seem a bit tense. Is the subject of the meeting so important that it leaves even you the slightest bit worried?" Victor leveled a smooth, unreadable gaze with Angelika, before crossing his arms and closing his eye once more, "You must be aware by now, ''Herr Hartmann," pointedly his eye moved side to side from each part of the expansively long table, "how few seats are being filled within the Sect's Meet this time." "Frau Hartmann, dear..." The German woman corrected, allowing her lone eye to sweep the area. One of her legs shifted over the other, her hands folding in her lap. "And yes, I have noticed that there are a few more absences than usual. Have you been told what happened, or must we wait?" "Well, its quite obvious really," the man on the farthest right to Angelika sitting across the table from her while leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms, "the only criminal organization with such a damn long history with a borderline cult methodical morals as well as the one who's absorbed and destroyed more small operations within a few years than we've gathered in a decade. They also happening to be targeting members of the Sect, if that means anything to you," the feral smiling man then spoke aloud ominously foreboding, "considering you met one of their leaders on his expedition to either have you join them or have you all killed, Angie-cakes." "Yes... and he's already made his decision..." A scowl came across Angelika's face, as she knew who exactly he was referring to. She tilted her head back, closing her lone eye and drawing in a breath. "I do hope that this problem hasn't started because of our misfortune..." "Its been happening only within the last five years," Alastair spoke up, cooly adding his input into the flow as he clasped his gloved hands before leading ontop of them with his chin, propped up by his elbows on the immaculate, cold table, "we've only been able to deduct that the Inner Circle has been mobilizing, for what purpose, we haven't been able to figure out yet. All we do know, is they are trying to sieze total and complete control of the Underworld within the Spiritual Realms in order to make their move. They've already, by our count, have absorbed nearly 49% of most of the organized criminal groups and organizations....and nullified 21% others." Hyōryū's eyes widened and her blood grew cold. While she had no pity or feelings for most of the organized criminal world, she knew at least a few people who've joined parts of other guilds or groups within the underworld. If this is true..., "What about those within the Sect?! How many have been affected by this?" "The Sect, Frau Fūsoku, only makes up a good 15% of the Underworld's organized criminal collective," Victor interceded to inform her, fluidly and uncaringly, he opened his eye to stare into her widened eyes, "we have five groups that have already been either turned or destroyed by the Inner Circle. Seven other groups are not attending due to the Inner Circle threat, and are remaining anonymous at this time. So, what you see here at this time," Victor looked down from one end and then next, not even physically emphasizing his point too much, "is the remaining members of the Sect who are willing to seek guidance and alliances renewed." This new string of information was enough to render Oliver completely silent, his own eyes slowly dilating and a chilling feeling gripping his nerves. Such a strong force had 70 percent of the criminal underworld already? To know that such a dominating and tyrannical force had already covered so much territory was a disturbing revelation. When taking in the Sect's claim of nearly wiping out Yūrei's entire police border patrol and the Guardians in a single day, the Inner Circle seemed much, much more terrifying. He drew in a breath and exhaled, his folded fingers tightening momentarily before relaxing. He was jarred a little by Angelika's cool response, inwardly surprised at how composed she was keeping herself despite the obvious. "So it seems..." She muttered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back a little. "That just makes it all the more necessary to do something about such a problem. No one can conduct business if all it does is unintentionally contribute to the expansion of the Inner Circle..." "Dealing with the Inner Circle is like dealing with a pack of wolves. Sooner or later, they will devour you if they become hungry enough," Van Kessler, the last to actually wait to speak up was on Angelika's left on her side, merely a few empty seats across from both her and her flanking associate, "I already know for a fact a couple of the absorbed groups have almost been completely disassimilated, brainwashed, or executed. They don't take second thoughts or retirement into consideration." "Brainwashed--" Oliver immediately stopped himself, slapping a palm on his face. "...okay. I definitely don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. You guys got any anti-sleep pills I could bring with me?" Due to a bit of sarcasm, it was hard to tell whether he was joking or actually serious. "I could shoot you in the balls," Hyōryū offered, smiling widely at the proposition as she leaned forward and stared across Angelika's form towards Oliver's drawling form, "I bet that'd keep you up for life!" "Most of the original members of the Inner Circle genuinely believe in their superiors, for one reason or another," Van Kessler continued, staring in Oliver's direction now he voiced his "concerns" to the Sect, "so I wouldn't believe that those who have joined the Inner Circle did it out of force, but more out of personal beliefs and loyalty." A snort escaped Oliver's lips. "Must not have enough loyalty if they're so easily willing to become I.C.'s bitches..." He grumbled. "Look, I don't really care about how they do what they do, but I do care about us doing something about it. Does this so-called Keeper have a plan in mind that he's willing to share with all of us? Because I'm all too eager for him to get his fat ass out here and share it with everyone." That's when the entiriety of the conversation went silent, as all the people present stopped yapping their mouths and tried not to look at Oliver's direction. It was as if Oliver's disreputable speech made him one to be shunned for speaking the way he did about the Keeper. That... ...and the Keeper was already apparent, sitting in his farthest equal-sized seat on the far left of the Sect's table, his robed form emanating a ancient, almost ominously thrumming across the room for those of any spiritual sensory above the norm. "I trust you all have become properly," Athena spoke, passing by almost silently across Oliver's field of vision, underlying a cold disapproving sideglance before continuing, as she went to seat at the farthest right handed part of the Sect's table, "acquainted?" "The moment I say something that's taboo..." Oliver snarked, folding his hand behind his head and putting on a cool and casual look. "Something other than idle chit-chat actually happens. Progression, ladies and gentlemen!" For emphasis, he motioned outward to the crowd as an indicator of their silence. "I'm going...to kill you...when we leave," Hyōryū snarled lowly, gripping her hands in embarassment fueled rage, narrowing her eyes in a sideglance at Oliver, "bet your snarky ass on that, Oliver." Angelika sighed, placing a palm to her face and shaking it sagely. "Sometimes, I wonder when exactly such progression will end up negative because of your tendencies..." She grumbled, switching her gaze towards Athena. "And yes, we have been fully acquainted now, given the time." "Well then," the liquid, smooth and antiquated voice of the Keeper spoke over the table, as if he was standing right across from each of them face to face, "I say its time we begin explaining your personal buisness situations and how any particular aide the Sect can be given to alleviate some of your more less manageable manners, if not recieve aide from those who are more better off than others. Angelika," he spoke with a turn of his veiled face, speaking to her in a smooth tone, waving a gloved hand towards her across the expansively long table, "will you do the honors and tell us how your organization is faring?" "Of course, sir..." Slowly, Angelika allowed herself to stand up from her seat, her gaze a moving camera view to her audience. She folded her arms behind her back, clearing her throat briefly. "I will make this brief. V-14 has retained stability, as well as a small boost in membership despite the recent events. But..." Her tone took on a slightly annoyed and bitter tone as she finished her sentences. "Somehow, despite the security measures we have employed, the Inner Circle has managed to spill out information meant to be sealed. Concerning my Alpha team... we can hide nothing now. Names, ages, birthdates... maybe even our history. They know it all, and that makes hiding anything from them much more difficult. The rest of V-14 have yet to have such problems, with at least one exception..." All eyes drew to her, anticipating her exception. Alastair stared with interest, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong that the Inner Circle has gained intelligence on about them so easily. He's always known V-14 to be a subtle group, with the occasional explosive finishes, their locations were always mobile and their identities kept secret with the exception of old employers, most of which could possibly be deceased. Victor had a stoic front on his visage, giving off a wave of dispassion towards his fellow Sect member, believing if she's a true member of this alliance of blood she'd be able to adapt and transcend the limitations her group has conspired to bring about themselves. If not, then she would simply be the footstool of greater individuals to ascend, let it be the Sect or the Inner Circle. Van Kessler looked at her with slight alarm, with a mixed bit of eagerness, wanting to see what could add to the dilemma their group has recently sustained. Athena's eyes flashed with hidden fright and empathy for her fellow Sect's organization, feeling amazed how Angelika and her assigned escort could remain so calm despite their predicament. Tome just looked netural, if not a little bored, his shades hiding the majority of his emotions while his partner simply grit his teeth with apprehension with the idea they all might be compromised. Only the Keeper, managed to ask in a intrigued and unalarmed tone, "And that would be, Miss Hartmann?" "...my mentor, one Asuka Sakamoto." Angelika said simply, immediately lapsing into silence once again afterwards. "Sakamato-dono?" Van Kessler spoke in his mideastern european accent with alarm, having been an unknown past acquaintence and fellow swordsman who followed a different art of combat than she did, "Is she alright? Did they...find information about her already?" "Ridiculous," Victor spoke out, his eyes closed as he leaned back and crossed his arms, earning a slight look of contempt by Alastair for his rude talk, but silenced as he spoke again, "Frau ''Sakamoto is a lot more sly and harder to find out about than her students, ''Herr ''Hartmann or any others she's had in the past. A masterful swordsman who is cunning in mercenary criminal dealings, she's hard to reach and even harder to track. Did you happen to be personally responsible for any knowledge...or herself slipping into enemy hands, even temporarily at best?" "''I'm going to assume he called me that on purpose." Turning her mentality away from the blunt jab that he had thrown in her, Angelika directed her lone eye towards him with a quirked brow. "My master and I chose to walk our own paths a long time ago. If she was ever caught in such a situation, it would be of her own mistake or volition. I had nothing to do with it, simple as that." "When was the last time you've seen her before you were engaged in conflict with the Inner Circle and its inadvertently used accomplices? Was there any mentioning of her being interrogated or betrayed in behalf of the enemy?" The Keeper asked intuitively, not moving its faceless cowl an inch from its posture towards her, its hands now formed a clasped bridge as it patiently awaited her answer. "Actually, sir..." Angelika explained, turning her attention back to him. "The last time I saw her was during the confrontation. The opposition, a lone Yashin Shiyōnin..." Once again, she lapsed into silence for a moment, her scowl deepening a little. "...had used his powers to forcefully probe my master's mind. I had assumed that was how he managed to learn her identity. But she told me that he had merely sent a sort of "disruption wave" to her head in order to make the mind turn against the body. So, at the moment, I am... unsure of how he managed to acquire knowledge of her so quickly." "Probing the mind without use of a spell?" Van Kessler looked quite incredulously, because of the mentioning of a telepathic in existence without the useage of spellcasting of any sort, Kido or otherwise. "Yashin...Shiyōnin?" Victor spoke lowly and aloud in slight perplexion, cupping his chin as his eye looked down in thought. "I've never heard of that name before," Alastair said in a cool, honest tone as he looked slightly unnerved that even Victor didn't know his name, "who is he, Angelika?" "What did this entity look like?" Athena spoke from the opposite end of the elongated table, a glimmer of fear nearly unveiled from her eyes as they dialated slightly from a uncertain knowing, "what color was its hair, its eyes, what did it speak like?" "From the information that I have acquired..." Angelika said. "Yashin is one of the right-hands of the Inner Circle's Horsemen, referred to as "Dragons". For his appearance, I'll be as quick as possible: he has the appearance of a man in his early twenties, dark blue hair, Caucasian skin, and a blue and red eye as a result of a possible eye condition. But the aura he exhibits around himself is one of a demon having stepped straight from the depths of Hell." Athena visually twitched with a steep of fear when she heard the visual description, for the first time breaking her tranquil veil she layered over her expressions. As she raised her head back up to meet Angelika, she heard briefly from one of her comrades... "Whoa, waitaminute?!" Hyōryū stood slightly up from her chair to look down at Athena, using her hawk-like eyes to catch every quiver Athena's face made, "are you telling me you know this fucker?!" "Not personally...but I know of him through-" "So....," The Keeper said with a slight sigh of wonderment, as it leaned back in its chair and steepled its fingers in a tower formation with its gloved hands, "that's what it is referring to itself now, hmmm? How fitting...it truly is a Devil Fiddler, from the way it likes to hide in the shadows." "Why am I not surprised that the leader and his personal assistant are the ones aware of that guy?" Oliver was the one to keep silent, his fist pressed against his cheek as he leaned on the armrest. It seemed far too typical for the first and second hands to know information the rest didn't. But then again, they might not have thought it to be necessary. Angelika gave that reason very often when it came to sharing information with Alpha Team. "Is that all you require of me, sir?" Angelika asked, leveling her eye at the Keeper. She didn't want to keep standing longer than she needed to. Her feet got tired, after all! "Yes, that is all," the Keeper said with a fluid gesture of its gloved hand, pausing in thought for a minute. It then moved to look at Alastair next, "Alastair. How goes your current regime within the furthest reaches within and without Aether?" Alastair rose smoothly, straightening his collar slightly before looking the rest of the assembled, speaking formally, "Our reaches within Aether and our alliance's neighbouring societies has never been stronger. Profits have been most bountiful for the Black Moon. We've been able to reinforce our supply lines and reaches within our neighbour Sect's allies without incident. However...due to this, we've been finding more and more climactic skirmishes with the Royal Court of Aether's Military branches." "What about the Noble Families, like the Valentines?" Van Kessler asked curiously, always curious to see what the denounced Valentine familial would-be heir had this time. "Its always a battle, most of which are personal and directed towards me in particular," Alastair said with a narrowing of his eyes, gripping his gloved hands tightly to a audible extent, "and I will intend on spilling all of their blood, one day. But they are no fools...they haven't openly attacked the Black Moon due to its sheer might and expansive network." Oliver couldn't help but take a jab at that. "Well, that's what you get for being greedy..." He commented lightly, reaching with one hand to inspect his fingernails. "The stronger you are and the more territory you gain, the more people that want to take you down from that pedestal of yours. Don't know why they would be so stupid as to start messing with fire, but that's just the way it is. Those types of organizations have a habit of making a bunch of enemies within the first weeks..." "I've been at war with the Royal Court and the Noble Families ever since I've renounced my position as heir and successor of the Valentines' Noble Family. Their dark deeds are being repaid in full with this war I've been waging for the last century and a half," Alastair said directly towards Oliver, his eyes piercing towards him, "so the'' first few weeks'', as you've put it, have been like that in repitition for the many years I've been part of the Black Moon syndicate, before and now. Your little war with the Gotei 13 and the Inner Circle? Just the beginning...imagine it being waged for next half a millenia and never feeling safe, or comfortable in security of your own headquarters? That, is what it is for a powerful syndicate." A ghost-like whistle from Oliver. "A millennium? Black Moon must be slipping if it's taking that long to--" WHUMPF! "Ow!!" He suddenly found himself holding his face out of pain due to the quick side jab that Angelika had given him. "Let's not start insulting other people for the problems they have or the enemies they have made..." She said coolly. "Especially when we have problems of our own." "Oh, come on, I wasn't even trying to be a jerkass that time!" Oliver grumbled, rubbing his nose with the tips of his fingers. "Yeah Oliver!" Hyōryū growled, shooting a cold glare at her idiotic compatriot, "shut up and stay quiet, and I might not kill you later!" "You seem to like having individuals that resemble barking dogs than obedient subordinates, Herr Hartmann," Victor smoothly spoke aloud, his eye looking from Oliver to herself, "since you don't have a proper leash to keep us from believing otherwise-" "Victor," The Keeper interrupted without warning, its hand waved in Victor's direction, "I'd like you to inform what you can of how your operations are faring and any interesting changes we should be aware of." Alastair promptly took that as a silent invitation to sit back down, as Victor looked evenly at the Keeper before rising himself, readying himself as he reached into his coat to fish out a notebook and began flipping through pages of personal notes he took down for this occasion. "At least you're stopping with the dick jokes." Oliver deadpanned, lowering his hand and folding his arms across his chest. He turned his attention to his leader, lowering his volume as best as he could so that only she and his female compatriot could hear her. "Seriously... what's with these guys? They seem to have strict behavior and extremely tight lips as top priorities. Just like you... only with the stick much deeper up their butts." "Well, firstly, Oliver..." Angelika frowned, quirking an eyebrow. "Not everyone prefers a free-based way of running things. Some prefer disciplined soldiers over personality-imbued mercenaries, machines over men, the upper class over the middle class. Organizations run in a variety of ways. That's just how it is." She rolled her lone eye. "And furthermore, you called the Keeper a "fat-ass". I think that was enough to cement some resentment of you right away." "And people talk about me not having balls..." Oliver snorted, rolling his eyes. "Some people just cannot deal with criticism." "....that's what you call it?" "That's what I call it." The arrogant, sure expression on Oliver's face couldn't help but make Angelika chuckle in amusement, one of her hands covering her mouth. In turn, this caused Oliver to look slightly baffled at her. "What? What's so funny?" "I knew there was a reason I always kept you without a leash..." She teased lightly. Hyōryū promptly headdesked herself, albeit lightly, onto the smooth table, groaning aloud, "Why ''did you have to bring him on one of the most '''important '''events for us? Seriously...''why?!" Tome chuckled at seeing the display of antics, raising a hand as the debriefing from Victor hadn't begun yet, "I like that guy! Not afraid of being devoid of his man parts while getting in the good laugh. You got some crazy-ass people with you, Angie-cakes!" Oliver's eye promptly twitched, and didn't stop twitching when Angelika delivered the response back to Tome. "What can I say? The castrates sing much louder than the normal ones..." "Ok, you know what?" The blonde grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "New rule. Any guy who tends to make a "Where's Oliver's nuts" joke is automatically a closet homo. Congratulations, Piranha-Teeth, you are now officially one-hundred percent gay!" "Pirahna teeth?" Tome looked at him slightly aback, not even phased by the homosexual joke that was thrown his way, "hey, these teeth are spectacular and good looking, my friend. I'd suggest you look at your poor excuse for molars 'sometime and see how you can get them looking like these bad boys!" "I can't believe we're having this conversation," Hiroi rolled his eyes before facepalming, followed by the audible thumping of Hyōryū's head against the table, further inducing outcries in protest of Oliver's big mouth getting them in trouble. "Ahem!" Victor spoke aloud with a clearing of his throat, glaring coldly at everyone chit chatting around the table, before speaking aloud, "All operations are moving within acceptable parameters. Increased movement within mideastern to southern Societies' security has bolstered an additional 27%. Western and Northern societies have decreased securities by 13% but have increased military proficiency by 21%. Interspiritual travel has increased by a total of 7% in the past ten years, while Interspiritual transcendence has increased by 5%. Overall status summary of the Order's activity: Military is subtly becoming more aware of ''Sect ''affiliated and indadvertently affiliated organizations, groups, and syndicates. Police forces are becoming less and less aware of organized underworld activity," with a flip of the notebook page, he continued to read a different series of statistics and statuses, "Status of all non-Sect affiliated groups within the Spiritual Realms is a terminated or decomissioned status of 69%, with most of those being recorded and identified to being absorbed or nullified by the Inner Circle. 8% of the remaining resides within Tendan, berift of any contact and affiliation with the Order of most societies, and considered a haven for most Non-Sect affiliated criminal regimes and corps. 5% of the unaffiliated criminal Underworld is not considered a threat to most of the Order or the Inner Circle. 3% of Non-Sect affiliated underworld is unknown, still being researched and under investigation as possible new criminal regime..." Flip! "...Status of the Black Blood Sect affiliated groups: Have lowered in numbers by 5%, having some been decommissioned or nullified by the Inner Circle, remaining 10% has begun expansion in the Underworld and taking notice by the Order's military forces by a margin of 25% collectively. Morale is above adequacy, and current connections with Black Market suppliers and other stockpiles is above requirement. Potential Target by Inner Circle, suggest immediate measures be taken to secure protection of the Sect and its contacts," Flap! "That is all," Victor said as he swiftly shut his notebook, with a stoic even tone as he awaited comments or questions by the majority of the Sect's leadership. ''Wham! Now it was Oliver's turn to plant his head on the desk. "...really? Just...really." He grumbled under his breath. "I never heard someone speak with the word percent repeated so many times before in my fucking life. Maybe you should teach us all about E equals MC squared while you're at it." Mentally, he thanked Angelika for at least having the decency to summarize everything and be brief as possible. "He just sounded like a German version of the executor tutorial...just now," Hyōryū blinked owlishly at the odd presentation being so apart from both Alastair's and Angelika's, sounding more like a statistic chart readout than a debriefing of past events of a personal organized manner Angelika was the first to speak up, looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Herr Fürst... by what you are saying that activity is hidden from the police moreso than the the military. I find an inconsistency with that, considering that law enforcement would be the first to know about organized crime.... especially considering the damage that the Sect inflicted on Yūrei's Police Force. Correct me if I'm wrong, if you are able..." "You misunderstand, Herr Hartmann," Victor said in a fluid, smooth tone as he did so, his eye locking onto hers, "the last major offensive and military operation the Sect had against the Order has been nearly two centuries. Ever since then, organized crime became adept at manipulating law enforcement to a near immunity for a time. What's been happening recently of these notes, have only been recorded for the past ten years. And I ask you, what precisely does it mean when Underworld, that is now mostly under the thrall of the criminal syndicate power of the Inner Circle, has lowered the awareness of the underworld's activities yet the military has been making active raids and pushes to exterminate criminal organizations, which is supposedly a duty of law enforcement?" To this, Angelika looked at Victor expectantly with a somewhat curious frown on her face. "A rise in the threat level. If the military are becoming more involved, that is an obvious sign that the Inner Circle isn't just performing acts of organized crime... but rather, they're jumping straight to acts of warfare. What other possible reason could they have?" "I think I understand," Kessler spoke aloud, locking his crimson eyes onto Victor before redirecting them back to Angelika, "the Inner Circle is enveloping all organized crime within the Spiritualverse in order to swiftly control the Order's law enforcement and its military." "You don't think they're actually doing what I think they're doing?" Alastair suddenly spoke in a rising tone of alarm, his face paling slightly and his eyes widening, pupils dialating at the thought of what they intend to do. "Its precisely what they're doing," Victor spoke, putting his notebook away before leaning on the obsidian table, speaking forebodingly, "The Inner Circle has infiltrated nearly all of the Order's governments, law enforcements, and militaries. They're staging a massive coup de'tat, one that would ensure their dominance in the spiritual realms and assume ultimate power that would indefinitely dwarf this Sect's grasp within the Underworld. That, Herr ''Hartmann," he looked to Angelika with a cold, certain gaze at her, "is the endgame you're asking." "...is this some sort of joke you are attempting to make? Because if it is, it's not very funny." Angelika's frown turned into a slight scowl as she folded her hands together, her elbows resting on the table. Her eyebrows were narrowed, and her lone eye was glaring into the mirror that was Victor's own stare. Her annoyed tone carried the clear impression of her disagreement with his statement. "When have I ever been dishonest to you, ''Angelika?" Victor spoke with a terse tone as he said her name, one of the few times the pair would know he's actually perturbed, "I'm laying out the facts, that is my best arsenal and greatest defense. Whether you like it or not, there's a war coming, and everyone will eventually be affected," he then looked at all the other leaders, those who've not cared to speak now and those who've been actively giving opinions, "including the '''Sect. We cannot deny that the Inner Circle has gained significant power over the course of its existence, and its only been up until the past decade they've seized control over nearly the majority of the Underworld AND the Order's military and law enforcement. Once they've completely taken over, they'll set their sights on us. Whether they destroy us now or bleed us slowly, is all up to how this Meet, here and now is decided by the Sect and the Sect alone. We hold the power to possibly change fate and destiny," Victor then set his eyes to Athena, then finally to the Keeper, bowing his head to him before finishing solemnly, "which direction we choose, is entirely up to each one of us." The Keeper took in the exchange of words and revelations with no visible or audible reaction. Entwining its gloved digits, it spoke smoothly, "Thank you, Victor, you may be seated." With Victor seating himself again, closing his eye as he crossed his arms, the Keeper took only a minute to mull over what has been said before speaking again, "What your brothers and sisters within the oath of blood and shadows has merit to each their own. While we have confidence in our own personal strength, we have begun to be taken notice by another dark predator who wishes to trample our sacred territories. What Angelika and Victor have shared bears presidence to be taken note and acted upon promptly. The only question, is how you wish to act upon these revelations?" Angelika drew in a breath, closing her eye and pondering for a moment. She tilted her head back, exhaled, and allowed herself to rise up from her seat immediately. Her lone eye was narrowed, glaring at the Keeper first before switching to the others within the room. It was not an anger directed at them, but rather anger directed at the situation. "With all due respect, Keeper..." She began, a stern and attention-commanding tone in her voice. "That question is answered by the very situation itself. If we do not deal with this as of now, we will all be destroyed in the near future. Whatever the plans are, I for one do not intend for anyone, even the Inner Circle to trample upon me and my comrades. The only solution that can be taken with the people that desecrate us is their total destruction and annihilation. There cannot be anything less than that!" At this, Oliver felt his blood began to boil, a slow and agreeing grin crossing his face. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest with a rather smug and satisfied air. Hyōryū grinned at the prospect of going to war, but the thought of what would happen if they failed...slightly unnerved her within the back of her subconscious. But for now, she shrugged it off and focused on what was important now. Backing up the boss to push the Sect into the most daring aggressive stance they've had in centuries! "I agree with Angelika," Alastair said, leaning foward with hands clasped together, as he looked around the elongated table, "if we don't act now while we're still strong, they're may be a time when we're not so able to take an offensive stance against them at all. I appeal to declare war with the Inner Circle." "Waging war is our buisness," Van Kessler spoke next, a thin smile errected on his pale alabaster skin with his red eyes flashing excitedly, "but if that buisness is for a mock government and society, than I might as well wage war against them, now shouldn't I? I also forward the notion to fight now, rather than bide our time." "I might not have the most organized group," Tome said, thoughtfully stroking his chin, before smiling predatorially, "but each one of them would be dying for a chance to show off their skills and spill some blod. I'm at your disposal, as always, my brothers and sisters! HAHA!" "If we don't stand together," a quiet, yet sure feminine voice of Senmei Tōketsu, her white coat flourished as she stood up to raise her voice a little more confidently, "we'll all fail. I suggest we pool all resources in nullifying the Inner Circle threat. I also stand with the Sect in its decision to wage war with the Inner Circle!" "I!" "Might as well..." "Can't look weak, might as well go with all of you..." "I will...!" A rally of cries, into a clearly unanimous decision of the Sect's Meet chose the inevitable, if not the smartest choice. The Black Blood Sect now looked to each other to survive, as the Kee[er began opening the archaic lore of their past and present, documenting this very moment as they spoke and cheered, everyone has now become united and committed. Their survival! The results caused Angelika to smile, clearly pleased with the decision to attack. She slid back into her seat, folding her hands on her desk. For a moment, she had been worried that there would be someone that would object to it. But now that the majority decided such, there was no more need to worry about opposition. Vanguard of the Immortal Soul, Invasion of the Sect! As history was being recorded for the Sect, and its members in high spirits, Athena's eyes suddenly dialated as a sudden click within the back of her mind activated. "Oh no....!" Athena suddenly stood up, and began treading over to the far hall's large, intimidating gate, not precisely enacting everyone's attention but enough so that Victor and a few other perceptive people could see her retreating in a cold sweated daze. Once she reached that point, she placed her hand upon the door, exerting her mind and soul to what lay beyond and within the crystalized citadel. "...hat do you mean we have incoming enemies?! This place is supposed to be hidden?!" "That's what I'm saying sir! I'm seeing multiple transports entering our airspace! They'll be ontop of us within minutes!" "Dammit! We have to inform-!" "I'm aware of the crisis," Athena's voice spoke transparently, but no sound exited from her mouth where she stood, "just make sure you seal off all immediate exits and prepare defenses. We will not take them lightly, understand?" "M-Milady, sir! Affirmative!" "Good," Athena then clapped her hands together, speaking aloud in a hallowed voice, "unlock the binds that keep this hall sacred, and unleash the spirits of shadows and blood!" And just like that, the doors opened, allowing Athena to walk out to join a company of dark robed men, but not before sealing the doorway behind, for the protection of the Sect and its members. As soon as she left, Victor smiled crookedly, a rare occasion as he said aloud, "It looks like things are getting interesting around here..." And for once, Angelika had to agree with him. When Athena left, the German woman's smile shifted into a frown when she saw the emotional condition that she was in. Of course, she had faith in the girl, but it didn't stop her from paying mind to how she acted sometimes. She closed her eyes and took in another breath. "I had hoped to come back unscathed for a nice meal, but I suppose now that can't happen. The price for being hopeful, I suppose..." Slowly, Oliver reached into his coat pockets and pulled out his weapons of choice: two MK-IV Kidō pistols, a different choice from his usual arsenal. "And who says we're not gonna?" He questioned bluntly, his smirk a mile wide. "As far as I'm concerned, this is nothing different from what the 10th Division tried to pull on us. We're gonna shoot, we're gonna kill, we're gonna laugh, and we're going to go home and throw a big party... not in that particular order, though." "Boooyah!" Hyōryū shouted with glee, prompting some of the others at the meeting to check their weapons and prepare themselves for what is to come. She unholstered her two favored Jackals, priming them for level one fire mode, to ensure she had plenty of ammo to wreave out the meatbags they are going to be sent towards them. The Keeper however, had other plans. "I will store away the events of this Sect before beginning preperations to seal this place away. Delay them, destroy them, it does not matter, just make sure they do not reach this room," The Keeper spoke as it suddenly "submerged" into the floor, leaving everyone to tend to their personal affects. BOOOOM! Just outside the door, the citadel began to shake from the violence and chaos happening beyond their Hallowed Hall, showing just how much ferocity the battle was taking place. "You heard him..." Angelika said smoothly, getting up out of her seat. She reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the traditional HCA-50. "Oliver, Hyōryū, on me. You know the standard procedure; shoot to kill, but watch your fire for friendlies. Let's move!" "Right behind you, boss!" Oliver crowed, quick to follow right behind his leader with his weapons in hand. "You can't get out that way," Andreas spoke first, vaulting the table in a fluid acrobatic gesture, landing gracefully behind Angelika and her cohorts, "that door can only be opened by Athena, and she just walked out the door." "Wha--?!" Oliver's eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling open. "Wait a minute, why?!" "She mainly did so to protect us, in the event the enemy is using overwhelming force or luring us out into the open with a trap," Victor spoke while placing his hands in his coat pockets, walking stoically around the table on the far end with his eye narrowed into a hawk-like glare towards the gate, "it was foolish of her to meet the enemy alone, be as it may with the guards, defenses, and her personal skills she has, the enemy wouldn't be foolish if they weren't already prepared." "So what do you suggest us to do?! Sit on our asses is not my favorite thing to do, when there's meatbags that need plugging!" Hyōryū yelled out in a irate manner, holding her guns in a upright position as she readied herself to get going. "Wonderful..." Angelika rolled her eyes in disdain and scowled, lowering her gun and placing a palm to her face. "Is there any other way out? Or do I need to start asking how sturdy this door is? For us to keep the intruders out, we have to be out there." "Have you forgotten already, Angie?! Sheesh, I'm the newest guy and I know all this," Tome slapped his hand to his face, sliding off exaggeratively, before a conclusive nod by the others as they remembered. "We need four of the Sect members to preform the opening of the gate," Alastair spoke with a nod, turning his head towards the door, "this is a safe measure to ensure that anyone within the Hallowed Hall can leave if need be." "However, we need at least four people to remain behind to seal the doorway," Kessler spoke, looking over at the other odd dozen Sect members, "and I don't know how many of us want to stay here and twittle our thumbs." "We'll need to," Senmei spoke up, standing in front of the majority of Sect members, "to keep the Keeper safe as well as the sacred tome, I'll stay here with the others." Angelika's eye widened in surprise for a brief moment, before she slid her gun hand over her face. The hanging of her head was what conveyed the embarrassment that she was feeling. The additional feeling of irritation at the others for acting like there had been no way to open it left her moderately agitated. "Just... pick three members before I decide to shoot someone." She grumbled, too aggravated to deal with any humor. Alastair, Victor, and Tome looked to each other, nodding to one another before they walked towards the door, with Victor beckoning her with a small wave of his hand, leaving their subordinates behind. "What gives?!" Hyōryū whined as she tried to follow, only to be halted by a muscle-bound arm of Hiroi's. "Only true members of the Sect can access the door," Hiroi spoke as he looked back at the traversing forms of the four, "affiliations don't have that priviledge." "All of this for a goddamn door?!" Oliver threw his hands up in frustration, though keeping a grip on his two pistols. "You know what. I was feeling sorry for Athena because she was carelessly trying to play the White Knight in this situation, but now I hope that she gets her ass penetrated, ripped apart, and bleeding from thirteen different locations. And that does go both ways!" "Now you sound like Tome," Hiroi rolled his eyes before facepalming, before hearing Hyōryū slap Oliver on the back of his head, muttering unintelligibly for his constant statements. With Victor standing on the opposite end of the four with a two meter spread with each of them before the giant gate, they began their formation. Victor formed a few handsigns, before speaking out first in a stoic, resolute tone, "Through shadows we tread, we now step into the light, bringing forth the blood on our hands and staining on those who consider themselves pure and blameless, showing them their ignorance and sins..." Alastair formed his own set of handsigns, before continuing in his own cool, composed tone, "Through the tides of darkness, I step forth in a cloak of will and determination, bound forever in a iron grip of fate for which I forever will attempt to break. I hold the keys to my own destiny, and will now unshackle the chest of fate!" Tome formed a few handsigns of his own, before saying with a predatorial, anticipatory tone of his own as he spoke, "Gnash, bite, claw, I come out from an ocean of blood, spreaded out by my unsatiable lust and call to battle for pride and power. Bring me everlasting legacy, joy, and honor, for every challenge I take is the most dangerous one of all. Ascend myself into the heavens and spit upon those who call themselves gods, and claim the title of absolute divinity!" "OW!" As Angelika walked over to her own spot, Oliver rubbed his head and shot a slight glare towards his partner. "Smack me all you want, I'm not gonna let this go for as long as anyone lives...." He said in unamusement. "You can't seriously tell me that's not a really inconvenient thing to have. Needing four separate chants to open one door? Look me in the eye and tell me that's not ridiculous." When Angelika made it to her spot, she folded her gun hand behind her back. Her lone eye closed, and her free hand stuck out her index and middle finger in a V-formation. The tips of those fingers lightly touched the space underneath each eye. When she spoke, her phrase was short in contrast to the poetic chants that her comrades had used. "Silence. Our freedom approaches." CREEEEEEAK-VOOOOOM! The door finally swung open, its massive size daunting to any lesser man, as it opened all the way for the teams to lead out to meet the enemy. "That," Tome finally said with a glare and a pointedly bland expression, "was a pain in the ass!" "Maybe sticking to traditions can be a little hindering," Alastair said wtih a sweatdrop, while Victor remained silent about the whole ordeal, not remotely bothered by it. "Its a powerful barrier that's errected before the doors," Hiroi tried to rationalize as he walked with the others to meet their individual superiors, "maybe its necessary for anyone who isn' the Second to do so, so it wouldn't take any longer than it should be." "Well, I kinda agree with your boss and Oliver on this one," Hyōryū said with a pointed gesture of her head, enamoring her own face with a blank expression, "it was a pain in the ass." Angelika shifted her gun hand behind her back, lowering her free hand from her face and opening her eye. "The V-14 will support the back and provide covering fire for the ones engaging close-up, as well as dealing with any potential threats that would happen to sneak up on them otherwise." She informed everyone. "Yep!" Oliver drawled, twisting his two pistols around his fingers idly. "So if you like to kiss face with faceless mooks, you'd better hurry, 'cause Athena ain't gonna spare you any if you're late!"